One Dance
by The Sky's Realm
Summary: Anna is spending more time with Kristoff and Sven, and she thinks Elsa gets lonely. Her solution was to throw a Suitor Ball, however when a Elsa is intrigued by a cloaked man. Anna never would have thought it'd only take one dance.
**Honestly, this was just stuck in my head for a little awhile. It probably sucks, but have fun reading it!**

Loud music echoed across the ballroom, the orchestra to say the least was performing very well. Queen Elsa herself was tapping her blue stilettos to the beat. The shoes wouldn't be named that for another hundred years. However her ice magic conjured them and the young Queen didn't think differently about them.

The ball was thrown for Elsa to find suitors, however that didn't seem to be happening. Any guy that approached her was either coldly rejected or sent away by the eager Princess Anna, if they didn't meet her standards then they'd definitely not meet the Queen's.

"Elsa, you have to find someone." Anna stubbornly stated, her sea green eyes searching for some kind of positive emotion on her sister.

"I'll find him, when I do, Anna. You cannot rush these things," The platinum haired Queen replied, eyes scanning over her people, and her suitors.

"It's been three years since Hans, I don't think anything bad will happen." Anna huffed.

It had been three years, since the Queen's powers let loose on her people. Now she stood formally as the Queen without any objection. Anna, however, would spend days out with Kristoff and Sven, leaving Elsa by herself. Anna's solution to her sister's loneliness is suitors.

"What about him?" Anna pointed to the King Of Italy, his dark hair swooped back as he talked to lonely village girls.

Elsa ran her eyes over the King, _How could run be so flirtatious?_ Sighing through her nose she shook her head. Anna groaned and started looking again, her eyes landed on someone. Someone she didn't recognize.

His face wasn't visible in fact nothing was really visible on him. A dark grey cloak fell down his entire body, the dark hood hiding the back of his head. _Well, that's intriguing,_ Anna thought. _Maybe Elsa liked mysterious, because I don't recall him from anywhere._

She turned to her sister, finding the Queen's icy gaze already locked on the mysterious figure. _That's a start,_ the Princess eagerly thought. Playing with the end of one of her braided pigtails a small smirk came across her fair-skinned face.

"How about him, Anna?" Elsa suggested, gesturing to the mysterious figure. The Queen looked at her sister, finding her sister mischievously smiling. Anna nodded eagerly, and pushed the Queen in the mysterious person's direction.

The Queen played with her hands as she walked to the mysterious cloaked man. _I don't know anything about him, it's the fact he's dressed differently from the rest._ Elsa began to regret her decisions as she got closer.

Looking back at Anna the young Princess just threw her a playful wink and a small smirk. While Elsa wasn't paying attention she slammed right into someone. A shriek escaped out of the pale woman's mouth as she was about to hit the ground.

However a soft hand, quickly grasped hers dragging her back to her feet. Elsa went to meet the eyes of her savior to be pleasantly surprised it was the guy in the cloak. Bright ocean blue eyes meet hers, no not ocean blue more like the color of the sea right before a storm hits. Mysteriously dark blue with hints of dark green flecking the perfect blue, _Oh Lord those are beautiful._

"Queen Elsa, pleasure to catch you. I'm Raven, Prince Of France." A smooth voice said a hint of a French accent slipped through.

"Nice to meet you, Prince Raven," Elsa smiled trying not to look in to the young Prince's eyes.

"No need for formalities with me, my Queen." Raven chuckled softly, his eyes scanning over the young Queen's icy dress.

 _Formalities? They don't do that in France? Or is it just him?_ Elsa's mind was running with questions as she looked at the young Prince. The cloak threw dramatic shadows over his pale face a small smirk was placed on his lips. Onyx colored hair was swooped upward, with a bright white streak running through a few blades of hair.

"But I'm seemingly comfortable with formalities," Elsa replied using her queenly voice.

"Then I shall do it you for, my majesty." Prince Raven said running a hand through his dark hair, and taking the hood off as well.

 _Dang, he's gorgeous! Shut up, Elsa!_ The Queen argued in his mind. The Prince chuckled as he watched the Queen have conflict with herself. Raven had never had such an effect on someone before, especially with a Queen. The Snow Queen herself seemed to be getting flustered by him.

"Would you like a dance, my Queen?" Prince Raven asked waiting for her to place her hand in his.

"Okay," Elsa said shortly putting her had in his. "Don't make me regret this," Elsa warned shortly earning a laugh from the dark Prince.

"I wouldn't dare make someone so beautiful regret anything," Raven flirted, throwing a playful wink back at the Queen. Pink flushed the Queen's pale cheeks, as Raven mentally high-fived himself.

 _And I thought the King Of Italy was flirtatious, but this is somewhat enjoyable._ She had heard about the Princes of France, there were two brothers. I guess Raven was the younger one, because the older Prince had become King a few months ago.

* * *

Anna was thoroughly enjoying her sister being flustered by a charming stranger, almost too much. _He was pretty handsome, if I do say myself,_ Anna thought with a chuckle. As soon as he took his hood off, she noticed who he was _The Prince Of France_ one of the most prestigious kingdoms.

She watched as they danced together, Elsa stumbling but the young Prince would quickly cover it up. He'd sometimes lean down and whisper something making Elsa blush red, Anna was watching with growing interest. _I guess she did make the right choice out of everyone._

Her sister's solid blue eyes never left the young Prince's face, Anna couldn't blame her though. He was seemingly very good-looking in the young Princess's opinion, but she had Kristoff and that's all that matters.

* * *

 _For a Queen she really doesn't know how to dance, which is somewhat adorable_ Raven thought as he looked down at the platinum haired Queen that he had just spun. He got easily lost in the Snow Queen's icy blue eyes that had snowflake patterns in the irises.

"Any reliable suitors in mind, my Queen?" Raven watched as her pale cheeks blushed as he said _my Queen._ Raven wasn't much of a flirt, but he seemed to want to impress the icy Queen. Maybe it was because of their similarities.

"I have few in mind, but nothing final." Elsa answered wistfully. She seemed to slip into her thoughts easily.

"Hmm is the name _Prince Raven Of France_ on there?" The Prince whispered in her ear, his warm breath fanning down her neck.

"Possibly, but I heard he's quite a flirt." Elsa responded with a soft chuckle, they both still swayed with the loud music of the orchestra.

"Only for you," Raven responded winking again at the flustered Queen. "If you got any more flustered I think you'll be soaking," He continued laughing at his own joke.

"You pervert!" Elsa smacked his arm, but continued to dance with him.

Prince Raven's eyes widened a bit, eyebrows raised. That was most definitely was not thinking that, okay maybe. However that's not why he said that, he hoped the young Queen would get the hint. She most definitely didn't get the hint.

"I think I'll be going to the gardens with my sister now," Elsa announced breaking away from the dance and Raven's grip.

"I don't think you want to go out there, my Queen, it's raining." Raven said looking at the Queen in her sparkling blue ice attire, the platinum French braid thrown over her should.

"Raven, it is not raining." Elsa said dropping the formality, as she gestured to the window that showed the clear night sky.

"Sure about that, my Queen?" Raven asked as rain began to patter on the window. You could hear the down pour bouncing off the castle's slanted roofs.

Elsa's icy eyes flicked from the window to Prince Raven standing in his all black tux covered by the grey cloak. _How did he know it was going to rain?_ Suddenly the comment and then everything came rushing to her. Realization sparked into her eyes, he was like her.

"Y-You're like me?" Elsa whispered all formality gone from her voice.

"That I am, Elsa." Prince Raven confirmed, looking at the young Queen as she looked at him something he couldn't place. It was a new feeling in her look. Raven found himself liking the look.

 _They were more similar than they thought_

* * *

Anna watched as she saw the new light join in her sister's eyes. _Love_ , Anna quickly recognized it from the way Kristoff looks at her. _That was look I certainly was not planning on seeing on her face, and with the Prince Of France too_ Anna thought with a chuckle.

 _I told you true love was out there, I think you found it Els_

 _And all it took was One Dance_

 _However, you cannot marry a man you just met_


End file.
